gingofandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by The WB 100+ Station Group
The following is a list of programs which have been broadcast on The WB 100+ Station Group, a specialized programming feed that operated from September 1998 to September 2006 and was distributed mainly to media markets ranked above #100 by Nielsen, which provided a master schedule of network content from parent television network The WB and acquired programs distributed for syndication that filled time periods not allocated to network programming (some of which were subsequently acquired by successor service The CW Plus, following the announcement of The CW's launch and the shutdowns of The WB and UPN). Former programming Dramas * Angel (2003–05) * Acapulco H.E.A.T. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2004–06) * China Beach * Conan the Adventurer * Early Editio * The Equalizer (1998–2001) * ER * Hotel * The Immortal (2000–01) * In the Heat of the Night * The Lost World (1999–2002) * Midnight Caller * The New Adventures of Robin Hood * The Pretender * Quincy, M.E. (1998–2000) * The Rockford Files (1998–2004) * The Twilight Zone (2004–06) * The West Wing (2003–06) Comedies * The Bernie Mac Show (2005–06) * Dogman ''(2005–06) * ''The Drew Carey Show (1999–2006) * Friends (1998–2001) * In the House (1999–2000) * The Jamie Foxx Show (2001–06) * The King of Queens (2003–2006) * Mad TV * Major Dad (1998–2000) * The Parent 'Hood (1999–2001) * Perfect Strangers (2001–02) * Police Academy: The Series * Sex and the City (2005–06) * TeenV ''(2001–06) * ''The Wayans Bros. (2000–05) * Will & Grace (2002–06) * Yes, Dear (2005–06) Reality/other * The 5th Wheel (2001–04) * Ask Rita (2003–04) * B. Smith with Style * Celebrity Justice (2002–05) * Cheaters (2002–06) * Cops (1998–06) * The Daily Buzz (2002–06) * Destination Stardom * ElimiDate (2001–06) * The Ellen DeGeneres Show (2003–05) * Entertainers with Byron Allen * Every Woman * Famous Homes & Hideaways * Global Business People * Hard Rock Live * The Jenny Jones Show * Jim Fowler's Life in the Wild * Kickin' It with Byron Allen * Life & Style (2004–05) * Living Edge * Love Connection (1998–99) * Moral Court * The Real World * Ripley's Believe It or Not! (2003–06) * Rendez-View * Road Rules * Ron Hazelton's HouseCalls * The Rosie O'Donnell Show (1998–2002) * The Sharon Osbourne Show (2003–04) * Talk or Walk * Texas Justice (2002–05) Children's programming * Anyplace Wild (2003) * Awesome Adventures * Beakman's World (2006) * Beetlejuice * BKN (1998–2001) * California Dreams (2003) * City Guys (2001–03) * Crash! Bang! Splat! (2005–06) * Critter Gitters (2005–06) * D'Myna Leagues (2003–04) * DiC Kids Network (2003–05) * Field Trip * Gingo Lineup (1998–2005) * Go For It! (2003–05) * Kid Guides (2006) * Poochini's Yard (2003–04) * Pressure 1 (1999–2000) * Pressure 2 * Real Life 101 (2005–06) * Saved by the Bell * Taz-Mania * Ultimate Choice (2005–06) * Voltron: The Third Dimension See also * List of programs broadcast by The WB Category:Lists